


The final step into the wedding

by Kiwi528



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone is adorable, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi528/pseuds/Kiwi528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>法蘭克想不出求婚妙招，只好向熱心的好友們求建議。只是，看似萬全的計劃往往不如預期順利……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final step into the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting in every language is welcome!˙ˇ˙

　　首先是安娜貝斯。

　　法蘭克一向很敬重安娜貝斯，她是一位聰慧又熱心的朋友。他也聽過古希臘人會用拋擲蘋果當作求婚儀式。所以這個計畫應該萬無一失才對。

　　「露．艾倫在蘋果上施了一些魔法。任何對你有好感的人觸碰這顆蘋果，你在她眼中的魅力都會加乘幾百倍。它可以製造你希望的浪漫場景。換句話說，這個咒語有點類似迷霧的幻覺功能。」安娜貝斯解釋。

　　「那如果觸碰蘋果的人對我毫無好感呢？」法蘭克憂心忡忡地問。

　　「對方就會陷入昏迷。」安娜貝斯回答：「不過別擔心，法蘭克。海柔很愛你，她絕不可能對你毫無好感的。」

　　露．艾倫忍不住皺眉，「妳確定真的要讓他用蘋果嗎，安娜貝斯？我總覺得這個計畫……呃，不太明智。」

　　「我不需要由任何人來評斷我的計劃明不明智。」安娜貝斯轉了轉眼睛，將金色捲髮甩到腦後。

　　露．艾倫嘆了口氣，看起來仍很憂心。她轉向法蘭克：「千萬小心，張。你聽到剛才安娜貝斯說的了，絕對不可以讓任何女生碰到這顆蘋果。當然男生也不行。」

　　安娜貝斯誠摯地望著法蘭克，表情瞬間變得柔和，「祝你好運了，法蘭克！」

　　於是，這就是為甚麼法蘭克會一大早站在十三號小屋的黑色台階前，神經兮兮地左顧右盼。

　　「嗨，法蘭克！」海柔輕快地打招呼，她和尼克一起步出小屋大門。

　　「通通不許動！」法蘭克大叫，順勢退後一大步，「你們也倒退一步！倒退一步！」

　　冥界姊弟被法蘭克突如其來的舉動嚇到了，立刻毫不猶豫往後退。

　　「法蘭克，你沒事吧？」安娜貝斯在一旁小聲試探，但她的聲音幾乎被湧過來看熱鬧的群眾掩蓋。

　　法蘭克算準拋擲距離後，閉上雙眼，努力忽視周遭議論紛紛的嘈雜聲響。他暗自在心中背誦對馬爾斯、維納斯、丘比特……，任何他想得到的神的禱告詞。

　　「海柔，接住這顆蘋果！」他大喊，凝神將所有愛與希望、這些年和海柔相處的甜蜜時光，全數貫注在手中這顆神聖的蘋果裡。

　　「我一定會給妳幸福的，海柔。」他在心中默念。

　　然後奮力擲出充滿愛的蘋果。

　　預期中的驚呼聲此起彼落。他緩緩睜開眼，卻差點倒抽一口氣。眼前是最怵目驚心、同時也是最滑稽的景象。只見那顆蘋果漂浮在半空中不斷旋轉，底下是看起來奄奄一息的朱比特之子。群眾的目光全聚集在迎接「今年第三次腦震盪」的傑生．葛瑞斯身上。

　　「原來宙斯的孩子在昏迷後還可以控制風向。」安娜貝斯敬畏地喃喃自語，只差沒有抱著一本筆記本作筆記。波西和史托爾兄弟在一旁笑得前仰後俯。

　　「你在搞甚麼鬼黑帝斯啊，法蘭克？」尼克震驚地說：「你這麼做會浪費醫療資源！醫護室最近已經夠忙了！」

　　「老實說，是傑生突然從天而降，用自己的頭去撞那顆蘋果。」波西稍稍恢復鎮定後，極為公道的表示。

　　「那不重要！」海柔生氣地說：「這是甚麼無聊的惡作劇嗎，法蘭克？老天，你和里歐愈來愈像了！」

　　「為甚麼大家總是可以公然批評我，就好像我不在場一樣？」里歐從群眾堆中探出頭來。

　　海柔沒好氣地瞪了里歐一眼。尼克伸手準備扶傑生起來，順便拿那顆漂浮中的蘋果。

　　「別碰它！」安娜貝斯、露．艾倫和法蘭克同時大叫。但為時已晚。

　　法蘭克看著和傑生一起昏倒在地上的尼克，不知該為蘋果的強力藥效欣慰，還是因未來（可能變成）小舅子對自己毫無好感而擔憂。

～～～

　　「擲蘋果的確是個好主意。」波西同意。

　　「只是失敗了。」法蘭克提醒。

　　他和波西正在前往醫護室的途中。法蘭克每移動一步，背上的傑生就在他耳邊痛苦呻吟一聲，搞得他心煩意亂。

　　「老實說，我和安娜貝斯對浪漫的定義差很多，不過這也是為甚麼我們總是能給對方驚喜。」波西說。

　　「那你是怎麼做的？」法蘭克問。見波西不解地揚起一邊眉毛，他補充道：「你向安娜貝斯求婚時？」

　　波西正欲張口回答，卻被尼克的咕噥聲打斷：「唔……，妳真的不能再喝了……。停下來，海柔……妳醉了…。」

　　兩人都停下步伐，瞪著波西背上說夢話的孩子。

　　「呃，我想他是指『艾歐』。你知道，這個音聽起來很像『海柔』。」波西安慰道。

　　「這裡根本沒有人叫作『艾歐』，波西。」法蘭克恐慌地回答。

　　「可能是他在新羅馬遇到的大學同學，誰知道呢。」波西急忙轉移話題：「不過說到『醉了』，我倒是想到一個讓女生對你神魂顛倒的妙方。」

　　「甚麼妙方？」法蘭克有些懷疑。

　　「甜言蜜語！」波西興奮地說：「女生都是聽覺系的！你得儘量多說一些窩心的話，讓她們知道你很愛她。」

　　「嗯，」法蘭克尋思，「試試這個方法也無妨。就照你說的做吧。」他和波西擊拳，兩人繼續朝醫護室前進。

　　「海柔……，姐！別再喝了！」尼克嘀咕。傑生「唔…」了一聲回應。這回波西和法蘭克都不約而同裝作沒聽見。

 

　　三十分鐘後，法蘭克又再度回到黑帝斯小屋前。

　　「法蘭克！」海柔開門讓他進屋，「尼克和傑生還好嗎？」

　　法蘭克痛苦地發現小屋內只有海柔和他兩人，而他的緊張指數比預期值還要高。

　　他深吸一口氣，表情異常緊繃。「海、海柔，我、我有一件事想、想問妳！」

　　海柔看著男朋友嚴肅的模樣也跟著緊張起來，她關切地說：「發生了甚麼事，法蘭克？你知道不管有甚麼困難你都可以依賴我的。」

　　「如果……我是說如果，妳從天上掉下來，不！忘了我剛才說的……。我的意思是，當妳以前從天上掉下來時，會痛嗎？」

　　「甚麼！？」

　　「我的意思是，如果妳從天上掉下來。例如說，妳是一個天使，然後妳從天上掉下來……」法蘭克結結巴巴解釋不清，雙手愈發激動地揮舞，額頭也跟著狂冒汗。

　　「呃，我不太懂你的意思。」海柔嘆了一口氣，「如果你是指我死而復生的經過，我可以告訴你，剛開始真的很不好受，必須適應陌生的年代和克服對過去的眷戀。但是我一點也不後悔回到人世，因為這個決定讓我遇見了你，法蘭克。」

　　法蘭克失陷在海柔誠摯的美麗雙眸中，心頭湧起一股暖意。他緊緊握住心愛的女孩溫暖柔軟的手，頓時勇氣倍增，下一句（波西傳授的）調情語接著脫口而出。

　　「我熱得汗流浹背。是因為今天的太陽太火辣？還是因為我遇見了妳？」他自信滿滿地說。

　　海柔眼神中的濃情密意在剎那間褪去，轉換為困惑，「現在是冬天，法蘭克。」

　　「呃……」法蘭克猛然驚覺事態不妙，一顆心嚇得七上八下。

　　「如果你還是感覺很熱，我可以將魔法空調打開。」海柔體貼地輕拍法蘭克的手臂，「別擔心，里歐說過那台機器不一定每次都會爆炸。」

 

　　十分鐘後，法蘭克邊咳嗽邊連滾帶爬，狼狽地逃離竄出濃濃黑煙的十三號小屋。

～～～

　　一群阿芙蘿黛蒂的孩子們將法蘭克團團包圍。平時法蘭克總是對這群長得像芭比娃娃的混血人敬而遠之，覺得自己無法融入他們的世界。他萬萬沒想到自己也有登門造訪十號小屋求助的一天。

　　「法蘭克，你只需要道出真正心意就足夠了。一段美好婚姻最重要的條件就是珍惜對方和相互信賴，海柔一定會被你的真誠感動。」派波說。

　　「但是穿著體面也很重要！」蕾西提醒：「求婚是終身大事，你只有一次機會可以好好表現，當然要盡全力準備到最完美。」

　　「也有道理。」派波檢視了一會兒法蘭克的穿著，若有所思地表示。她拍拍他的肩，「別擔心，我們會幫助你的。」

　　派波在晚餐後向奇戎報備，就帶領法蘭克加上另外三位學員，一行人前往市區的購物商場（茱兒原本提議去高級百貨公司大採購，但法蘭克沒那麼多預算）。他想不通她們是怎麼說服營主任的，不過既然有兩位魅語高手在，出個營應該不算甚麼難事。

　　「我喜歡這一套！」茱兒興高采烈地指著一件粉紫色洋裝：「妳覺得呢，派派？旁邊另一套水藍色的很適合妳，和這套同款式！」

　　「感覺還不錯。」派波點頭認同，看起來有點心動，「等等，這不是我們此行的目的吧！？茱兒，放下那套洋裝，妳已經有很多套了。米契爾，別再東張西望，快來幫法蘭克挑適合的衣服。」

　　「我喜歡的款式都不適合他，」米契爾委屈地說：「除非他簽下『無條件改造同意書』，我才能幫他搭配衣服。」

　　「無條件……，甚麼？」法蘭克困惑地望向派波，用眼神請求支援。

　　「『無條件改造同意書』，」派波無奈地解釋：「是給每位進行全身大改造的自願者簽署的。有了這張同意書，阿弗蘿黛蒂的孩子就可以任意替你改頭換面，而你必須無條件接受。」

　　「改頭換面？好吧，如果這麼做有助於讓海柔開心……」法蘭克有些遲疑。

　　「她會再一次愛上你的。」米契爾保證。

　　「比超級無敵愛還要更愛。」茱兒補充。

　　「今晚一定會非常精采！」蕾西興奮地下結論。

 

　　「我覺得我愈來愈不像我自己了。」在試過第二十多種造型後，法蘭克不安地說。米契爾則終於滿意地點頭。

　　「全身大改造本來就是如此，你很快就會習慣了。」米契爾高興地回答。他仔細將法蘭克襯衫前襟的所有鈕扣解了又扣，試試哪種效果比較好。法蘭克覺得派波的這位弟弟興奮起來很像剛收到一桶汽油當生日禮物的里歐，讓他不由地心底發毛。

　　「反正最慘的情況就是傑生和派波分手。」茱兒滿懷希望地說。

　　「這兩件事根本沒有關聯！」派波翻了個白眼。

　　「我覺得法蘭克看起來很棒！」米契爾驕傲地說，「我的改造永遠不會讓任何人失望！」

　　「妳覺得呢，派波？」法蘭克不確定地問。此時十號小屋學員們一致充滿期待地望向他們的指導員，三雙眼睛因為興奮而閃閃發光。

　　派波受不了手足們的眼神攻勢，只好舉雙手妥協，「呃，應該沒什麼問題吧。」

　　他們一行人在早上六點半返回混血營，抵達時正好趕上早餐時光。

　　法蘭克戰戰兢兢地拖著步伐，緩慢移動至三大神桌的位置。海柔正優雅地享用鬆餅，一面和坐在她正對面的波西閒聊。傑生和尼克仍倒在桌上「不醒人事」。法蘭克覺得他們趴在早餐盤旁的模樣很像宿醉，但事實上是那顆萬惡之毒蘋果惹的禍。這個念頭讓法蘭克覺得對他們有些愧疚。

　　波西正在啜飲他最愛的藍色櫻桃汽水，一發現法蘭克立刻將整口汽水噴出來。傑生嚇得迅速抬頭，幫猛咳嗽的波西拍背，但一看見法蘭克就馬上停下手邊動作，目瞪口呆地瞪著他。

　　海柔對兩位堂兄弟的詭異舉動感到詫異，於是轉過身來，迎向男朋友困窘的目光。

　　她美麗的金色眼眸睜得不能再大：「法蘭克！？你為甚麼打扮成這……（法蘭克猜想她原本是想說『這副德性』）…這樣？」

　　法蘭克感覺不只是臉頰，他的全身上下都要紅成像一塊燃燒中的木炭了。更慘的是，他都已經尷尬到快要死掉，現在全場除了十號小屋的學員，還紛紛放下嘴邊的食物瞪著他，好似他的肩膀上突然多長出兩顆熊貓頭。海柔開始不斷對臉頰搧風，她的可可色臉頰此時就像灑了過多草莓口味糖霜。

　　「呃……」他緊張地扯了扯前襟開超低的衣領好遮住裸露的胸膛，並賣力思考如何解決這個一點也不浪漫的「求婚失敗」現場。

　　好巧不巧，他的女朋友的弟弟偏偏選在此刻抬起頭來。

　　而法蘭克發現方才還安安穩穩躺在波西盤中的冰淇淋鬆餅，現在已經變成砸在自己臉上的一團爛糊。

　　「給我離我姊遠一點！」尼克大喊。

～～～

　　「所以說，海柔無法接受你的超勁爆時裝，只因為她不是現代小孩？」里歐問。

　　「嗯。」

　　「她無法接受你的超勁爆、超火辣時裝，只因為她比你大七十幾歲？」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「她無法接受你的超勁爆、超火辣、超暴露時裝，只因為她……」

　　「這一點也不有趣，華德茲！」法蘭克抬起方才埋在臂彎中的臉，沒好氣地吼道。他們正在兵工廠裡。法蘭克已經換成正常的服裝，他目前唯一能想到的事就是找里歐訴苦。

　　「我一點也不覺得區區七十年是個問題。」里歐聳聳肩，「你知道我和卡呂普索相差幾歲嗎，法蘭克？」

　　「那不能相提並論！卡呂普索很喜歡現代！尼克也是！但是海柔，海柔……，她不一樣！我覺得我自己一點也不了解她。」

　　法蘭克崩潰地再度將臉埋進臂彎裡，無力地趴在里歐旁邊的工作桌上。里歐沒有回答，反而用指尖在桌上「叮叮咚咚」地敲擊。

　　「那是甚麼？」法蘭克問，依舊沒有抬起頭來。

　　「『我愛妳』的摩斯密碼。」

　　「海柔不會吃這套的。」

　　「反正不管你用甚麼方式求婚，海柔到最後還是會嫁給你。」里歐提醒，「不過如果你還是很困擾的話，為甚麼不去找威爾聊聊？他對處理三零年代的人的情緒問題很有一套。」

　　「你是說，之前你覺得很酷的那一個阿波羅男孩？」

　　「對啊。不過他有點可怕就是了。你看過他拿手術刀的樣子嗎？」

　　「你看過你自己全身著火的樣子嗎？」

　　「那不一樣！」里歐抗議：「我的火是用來破壞，又不是用來治療。」他將頭轉回桌上那一張寫得密密麻麻的圖表上，「快去吧。我正在計算結婚後生幾個小孩最符合機會成本。別再打擾我發呆……呃，我是說，思考人生。」

　　他搖搖手趕法蘭克離開。

～～～

　　法蘭克在射箭場的門口攔截阿波羅小屋的指導員。

　　「不行，我不能幫你！」威爾果斷地回答：「要是你失敗了，我會被尼克殺了。」他想了想後，補上一句：「要是你成功了，我也會被尼克殺了。」

　　法蘭克絕望地嘆了一口氣，「抱歉。我知道這個要求很不合理。我也不想讓你為難……但是、但是……，你永遠不會明白，當你看到自己深愛的人一天二十四小時都和她的兄弟姊妹綁在一起是甚麼感覺。」

　　他的目光飄向不遠處的獨木舟湖。海柔和尼克正坐在湖旁野餐，他們開心地說說笑笑，四周飄著溫馨的七彩泡泡（純屬法蘭克的想像，你可以不需要加入幻想）。威爾順著他的目光望向冥界姊弟。

　　「好吧，我想我懂這種感覺。」威爾無奈地搖搖頭。法蘭克暗自慶幸里歐傳授的「求人不敗」錦囊妙計確實奏效。

　　威爾引領法蘭克走進七號小屋，接著自個兒跳上其中一張放著吉他的床鋪。

　　「坐吧，」威爾漫不禁心地拍了拍隔壁床的床單，法蘭克有些尷尬地坐下，「音樂永遠是傳遞情感的絕佳妙方。如果我是你的話，會自創一首專屬於對方的情歌。不過你不會作曲，若由我幫你寫歌又會顯得你很沒有誠意……。」

　　「有沒有適合表達情意，又不會太肉麻的經典老歌？含蓄又帶點浪漫，最重要的是三零年代的人也可以接受的？」法蘭克急切地問。

　　威爾皺眉，「現成的經典曲嗎？唔……適合用來表達情意的……。對了！『You are my sunshine』怎麼樣？尼克很喜歡這首歌，我想既然他們是姐弟，喜好應該不會差太多才對。我的吉他可以先借給你用。」

　　「可是我不是阿波羅的兒子！」

　　威爾轉了轉眼睛，「不是只有『太陽神』的孩子才能叫作Sunshine，老兄。當你覺得一個人很辣或很可愛……」

　　法蘭克打斷他：「我的意思是，我不是『音樂之神』的孩子。我要怎麼一拿到吉他就立刻彈出曲子？」

　　「喔，」威爾恍然大悟，「別擔心，這首歌的和弦很簡單。你試試，彈吉他不會比射箭困難多少的。」他將吉他遞給法蘭克。法蘭克小心翼翼接過，一副深怕吉他會在他手中爆炸的模樣。

　　事實證明，彈吉他真的比射箭難很多。

　　大約過了三個時辰，法蘭克依舊竭盡全力地嘗試刷出旋律。威爾終於用最溫和、最親切的方式一把搶回他手中的吉他和撥片，接著用最和善、最溫柔的語調提議：「還是我來幫你彈吧。你可以只唱歌就好，法蘭克。海柔還是會很感動的。」

　　於是，這就是威爾．索拉斯如何犯下他人生中最重大的錯誤。也許他再度忘記法蘭克不是音樂之神的孩子，也許他只是純粹以阿波羅之子的思維，認為世界上不會存在缺乏歌喉的人。

 

　　幾分鐘後，他們都還沒踏進海柔所在的希臘史教室，就雙雙被踢出主屋。

～～～

　　晚上營火晚會時，法蘭克已經頹喪到了極點。

　　克蕾莎坐到他隔壁，用「克蕾莎式」親切語氣說：「發生甚麼事了，法蘭克！？快說誰惹你不開心，我馬上去和他打一架。然後他死，我活！」

　　法蘭克勉強對同父異母的姐姐微微一笑，「沒什麼啦。只是我和我的女朋友……」

　　「你和李維斯克吵架了！？那實在是太太太可怕了！！！」克蕾莎激動地說。法蘭克心想，像克蕾莎一樣的人字典裡竟然還存在「可怕」這個詞。

　　「我要去找她理論！」克蕾莎猛然起身。

　　「不！等等！」法蘭克也站起來，慌張地上前阻止。「別激動，克蕾莎。事情不是這樣的！」

　　「別擔心，老弟。等我告訴克里斯後就馬上去找海柔。我知道不能欺負你的女朋友，但每次爭執都一定得有人付出代價。我想我可以揍傑克森當替代。」克蕾莎拍胸脯保證。

　　「不、不！先別揍波西！妳聽我解釋一下……」法蘭克趕緊追上克蕾莎的腳步，但是阿瑞斯之女已經急匆匆地擠過人群，竄進三大神區。

　　「咳、咳，」奇戎在會場中央清了清喉嚨，「克蕾莎，晚會還在進行中。」

　　「傑克森，讓我揍一頓！」克蕾莎不理會營主任的示意，逕自衝向海神之子。

　　「我沒有質疑妳嗜血習性的意思，但我真的不記得我這幾天有惹到妳。」波西茫然地望著克蕾莎，她正不斷朝空氣揮拳，意圖挑釁。

　　「有好戲看了！」柯納雙眼閃爍著興奮的光采，「我出五美元賭波西贏！」

　　「我出十美元，賭克蕾莎大獲全勝。」崔維斯咧嘴笑。

　　柯納用雙手圍在嘴前假裝大聲公，大喊：「還有人要下注嗎？」

　　整個會場頓時失控，尖叫聲和歡呼聲響徹雲霄，大家都充滿期待地望著克蕾莎和波西兩人（波西仍然搞不清楚自己做錯了甚麼）。法蘭克努力想阻止克蕾莎挑起另一場世紀大戰，但他的聲音完全被如雷的掌聲掩蓋。

　　波西拍拍褲子上的粉塵站起身，無奈地走向克蕾莎。傑生同情地在他背後搖頭苦笑。

　　「法蘭克，到底發生了甚麼事？」海柔焦慮地說：「為甚麼克蕾莎要向波西挑戰？」

　　「事實上，克蕾莎沒有要互相挑戰對方的意思。她只想要單方面揍波西。」尼克一臉認真地糾正。

　　「怎麼辦？我不知道該幫哪一邊加油才好。」恰好坐在傑生旁邊的黑傑教練苦惱地說：「我一直很欣賞克蕾莎這女孩的火爆性子，但我也不希望杯子蛋糕被揍得太慘。」

　　此時克蕾莎眼中燃起強烈戰鬥欲，而波西也打了個呵欠，不情願地擺出準備姿勢。只見第一拳正要揮下……

　　「停止！」法蘭克終於忍不住大吼：「全部停下來！我受夠了！我只是想要和我的女朋友求婚而已！為甚麼要搞得那麼複雜！？」

　　原先熱鬧的全場頓時一片靜默。群眾紛紛吃驚地望向發言者，克蕾莎高舉的拳頭還停在半空中。法蘭克驚覺自己鑄下大錯，嚇得摀住嘴。

　　「法蘭克？」海柔試探。

　　法蘭克看著海柔緩緩起身，走向自己的位置。她的肉桂色鬈髮在營火的照耀下反射耀眼的酒紅色光，像是星空圖案的無數絲綢緞帶在風中旋轉、纏繞、翩翩起舞……

　　「你剛才說的是真的嗎？」海柔輕聲問。微小的聲音在一片寂靜中就像轟然雷鳴，撞擊法蘭克的心。

　　他怯生生地點頭，不敢直視海柔的目光。

　　海柔走近，溫柔地牽起他的手。他吃驚地抬頭，卻沒有如預期般對上譴責和失望的表情。

　　相反的，在那張他心目中最甜美可人的臉上，堆滿的是欣喜的笑意。

　　「我好高興。我不知道該怎麼表達，但我真的好高興，法蘭克。」　　　　

　　「妳不生氣嗎？」法蘭克不敢置信地問。

　　「我的男朋友剛才告訴我他想攜手和我共度一生。我為甚麼要生氣？」海柔說。

　　「因為我搞砸了一切！」法蘭克痛心地說：「求婚是一生一次的大事，我應該要盡全力讓妳留下最難忘的回憶！可是我卻是在這種場合，還是脫口而出。而且現場還有那麼多不請自來的旁觀者！」

　　「嘿！我們哪有不請自來！」茱兒大聲抗議。

　　「我真的很抱歉讓妳失望了。」法蘭克難過地說。

　　海柔因為法蘭克的自責愣了一下，隨即柔聲說：「我沒有對你做的任何事失望，法蘭克。我不在乎求婚的形式或排場，也從來沒有期待過盛大的儀式。那些都不重要。你知道嗎？我會很開心、很感動，只要和我結婚的那個人是你。」

　　「真的嗎？妳確定？」法蘭克不確定地問。海柔點點頭。

　　「不過有一件事，我的確有點失望。」海柔接著說。法蘭克心頭猛地一震，不安再次升起。

　　「甚麼事？」

　　海柔俏皮一笑，從夾克口袋中掏出一個小盒。外觀看似是以桃花心木製成，上頭刻有一組弓箭的圖案，整體做工精緻美麗。

　　「這、這是……」法蘭克結結巴巴地問。

　　「普魯托寄給祂的孩子的禮物。」海柔說：「剛收到時我們一直在猜這是給我還是給尼克的。」她輕撫過木盒上的弓箭雕刻，「但我們很快就知道收禮者是我。因為，呃，尼克已經不需要了。」

　　不遠處的黑帝斯之子一聞言，立刻將右手藏在身後。但法蘭克仍瞥到他的無名指上戴著和威爾手上那枚相似的戒指。

　　「我想我的父親是覺得，嗯，我和你也該是時候了。」海柔語畢，臉頰變得幾乎和她弟弟現在一樣紅。

　　法蘭克依舊目瞪口呆，他轉向會場另一方，「你早就知道這件事了？」

　　他原意是要問威爾，但大預言的其他五人也都跟著點頭。

　　「我們又不是只幫你一人保守秘密。」波西聳聳肩。派波勾起一邊嘴角，露出瞭然的微笑。

　　「所以我才說我不能幫你嘛。」威爾忍不住抱怨。法蘭克不理會他，再次將注意力轉回海柔。

　　「法蘭克．張，」海柔正色道，但眼裡仍藏不住笑意，「我曾經是一個迷失的女孩，是你在我最無助時拉了我一把。謝謝你給我全新的人生，這些年幸福的時光都是我生命中最值得紀念的扉頁。」她停頓了一會兒，金色眼瞳如萬枚古希臘金幣璀璨奪目，「你願意繼續用一生的時間，和我攜手創造更多美好回憶嗎？」

　　她打開木盒，裡頭是一對銀戒指，美麗到讓人觀賞時忘記呼吸。兩枚都各鑲著三顆寶石。較大一枚上頭是中央大藍寶石、左右兩顆小鑽石。較小一枚是中央大鑽石，被兩顆小藍寶石包圍。

　　法蘭克的眼眶盈滿淚水。寒冷的冬夜裡，溫暖他的不是熊熊燃燒的營火，而是海柔的愛與熱情。

　　「我願意。」他哽咽，語氣卻無比堅定。

　　歡呼聲在整個會場爆炸開來，比剛才克蕾莎和波西的對決前還要狂熱。好幾個人看到擁吻中的年輕情侶―現在是未婚夫妻了―都暗自激動拭淚，包括已經被眾人遺忘在一旁的克蕾莎。

　　法蘭克好愛好愛懷裡這個女孩。他願意守護她每一分、每一秒，每一天、每一年。

　　看來，還會更久。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> Commenting in every language is welcome!˙ˇ˙


End file.
